


The Bella in the Basement

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Series: In the Shadows - Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Ever wonder why Chloe says I wish I had experimented “more”? Or why Beca warned Emily not to go in the basement? Welcome to Lorelei’s Sleepover





	The Bella in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> For Rare Pair Week 2018 - Day 4 - Supernatural!
> 
> Occurs before the very beginning of the first movie

Aside from Hood Night, the most sacred, most secret Bellas night is Lorelei's Sleepover. On Halloween (because aca-duh) the Bellas were all required to perform the test of courage. The test was really simple. Spend the night in pup tents in the basement. Totes, no problem, right? Except the basement was aca-haunted for real.

Chloe and her best friend, Aubrey were juniors. Aubrey had been through the night twice before, but Chloe had only joined this year, so she was stoked to participate. Alice and the other seniors were exempt and seriously enjoyed making creepy noises and telling horrific stories of the fate of unfortunate Bellas who dared open their tents during the night. 

Alice went last, telling the tragic story of Lorelei, the Bella captain who had fallen in love with a Treblemaker. On this very night, twenty years prior, she snuck out of the house to rendezvous with her lover and as she took the walk of shame home, two wolves appeared out of the woods and snatched her by the neck. She haunts the basement of the Bella house to this very day.

As the younger girls filed into the basement with their supplies, Chloe just barely heard Alice whisper, "You've gone through twice, Aubrey, you can always stay in my room, if you're scared." Alice's otherwise cold expression twisted into a smirk.

"No, thanks," Aubrey said. "I'll take my chances in the basement."

When they got settled in the tent and zipped it closed, Chloe whispered, "What was that all about?"

"Alice and I used to ... relate."

"You mean like..." 

"Yes, exactly like."

"I don't understand, like at all."

"Because she's a girl or because she's Alice?"

"Both? I mean Alice is a serious acabitch, but besides that, I thought you had a crush on unicycle!"

"Hush! Bellas don't date Trebles. I like my vocal chords, thank you very much." Aubrey placed her hand over her throat protectively.

"But Bellas can date Bellas?"

Chloe didn't get to hear Aubrey's response because something or someone made the sound of metal chains dragging on concrete scraping just outside the tent.

"It's just one of the seniors," Aubrey said evenly, but her pale skin and dilated pupils belied her confidence.

Ever the curious one, Chloe unzipped the tent, even as Aubrey squeaked for her to stop. She didn't see anyone walking around, but she felt a sudden icy chill on her cheek. When the screeching metallic sound returned again, she quickly ducked inside and zipped the tent back up. "That was aca-crazy!"

Aubrey didn't answer.

Chloe forgot her own fear, when she saw the terrified expression on Aubrey's face. "Hey, Hey, Aubrey! C'mere. That was dumb of me, sorry. It's okay. Like you said, it's just a prank. Just..." Chloe scrounged desperately through her thoughts for something to distract Aubrey's mind, to calm her down. A dumb idea, sure but it might work. "Show me."

Aubrey blinked. "What?"

"Show me what you did with Alice?"

"Are you serious, you wanna do this now?"

Chloe grinned. "Dixie Chicks serious." When Aubrey didn't move, Chloe leaned in and whispered, "l can figure out this much." before placing a gentle kiss on Aubrey's lips.

The attempt to distract Aubrey was... very successful. (And Chloe's been pretty confident ever since)

The next day they all went back up in the house. Aubrey insisted to Chloe that it was irrational to be scared of imaginary things that go bump in the night. Chloe noted, though, that Aubrey avoided the basement for the rest of the year.

It would be a few years later, in another tent in the woods, before Chloe thought seriously about "experimenting" again.


End file.
